Andrzej Piaseczny
Andrzej Tomasz „Piasek” Piaseczny (ur. 6 stycznia 1971 w Pionkach) – polski piosenkarz, autor tekstów i aktor, a także osobowość telewizyjna. Były wokalista zespołu Mafia, Członek Akademii Fonograficznej ZPAV. Honorowy obywatel miasta Pionki. W latach 1997–2010 występował w serialu Złotopolscy, w którym grał postać piosenkarza Kacpra „Górniaka” Złotopolskiego. Muzyczną karierę solową rozpoczął w 1998. W tym samym roku wystąpił w duecie z Natalią Kukulską, z którą nagrał piosenkę „Jesteś blisko mnie”, a także wydał solowy singiel „Znam drogę swą” wykorzystany w ścieżce dźwiękowej do filmu Magiczny miecz – Legenda Camelotu. W 2001 z utworem „2 Long” reprezentował Polskę podczas 46. Konkursu Piosenki Eurowizji w Kopenhadze. Od 2008 współpracuje z Sewerynem Krajewskim, z którym współtworzył m.in. płytę zatytułowaną Spis rzeczy ulubionych. Życiorys Dzieciństwo i edukacja Urodził się 6 stycznia 1971 w Pionkach. Muzyką zainteresował się już w dzieciństwie, występował w szkolnym zespole Cavatina. Po ukończeniu liceum podjął studia w Wyższej Szkole Pedagogicznej im. Jana Kochanowskiego w Kielcach. Ma starszego brata, sędziego i harcmistrza ZHR Krzysztofa Piasecznego, oraz młodszą siostrę Basię. Kariera muzyczna 1992–97: Współpraca z zespołem Mafia oraz Robertem Chojnackim W 1992 dołączył do zespołu Mafia. W tym samym roku wziął udział w konkursie młodych talentów we Wrocławiu oraz w koncercie „Debiutów” na Festiwalu w Opolu. 3 listopada 1993 nakładem krakowskiej firmy fonograficznej Top Music ukazał się debiutancki album zespołu Mafia o tym samym tytule. Na płycie znalazła się m.in. interpretacja utworu „Wishing Well” z repertuaru zespołu Free. W lutym 1995 ukazał się drugi album studyjny Mafii, zatytułowany Gabinety. Nagrania były promowane balladą pt. „Noce całe”, jednakże znaczną część płyty stanowiły utwory rockowe. W tym samym roku ukazał się także debiutancki album solowy saksofonisty Roberta Chojnackiego, zatytułowany Sax & Sex, który został nagrany z udziałem Piasecznego. Znaczną popularnością w Polsce cieszyły się kompozycje „Budzikom śmierć”, „Prawie do nieba” i „Niecierpliwi”. Rok później wydawnictwo uzyskało status dwukrotnej platynowej płyty. Również w 1996 ukazał się album Sax & Dance na którym znalazły się przearanżowane utwory pochodzące z Sax & Sex. W tym samym roku ukazał się ostatni album Mafii nagrany z Piasecznym, zatytułowany FM. W 1997 Piaseczny wraz z grupą nagrał singel „Wolność w nas”, promujący film Macieja Ślesickiego pt. Sara. Niedługo potem zakończył współpracę z formacją. 1998-99: Piasek i Festiwal Piosenki Krajów Nadbałtyckich Na początku 1998 wydał debiutancki album solowy, zatytułowany Piasek. Wydawnictwo było promowane m.in. singlami „Mocniej” i „Jeszcze bliżej”, które były notowane na listach przebojów Polskiego Radia. Na płycie znalazła się także piosenka „Pogodniej (Złoty środek)” wykorzystana jako główny motyw muzyczny serialu Złotopolscy. W tym samym roku ukazał się singel „Wciąż bardziej obcy” nagrany przez Piasecznego z gościnnym udziałem Jana Borysewicza z zespołu Lady Pank, a także dwa utwory zrealizowane przy współpracy z Natalia Kukulską – „Jesteś blisko mnie” i „Znam drogę swą”. Oba numery znalazły się na ścieżce dźwiękowej film animowanego Magiczny miecz – Legenda Camelotu. W 1999 piosenkarz wziął udział w Festiwalu Piosenki Krajów Nadbałtyckich w Karlshamn. Podczas koncertu zaśpiewał kompozycję „Jeszcze bliżej”, dzięki której zdobył drugą nagrodę oraz Nagrodę Publiczności. 2000–02: Popers i Konkurs Piosenki Eurowizji 16 lutego 2000 ukazał się jego drugi album solowy, zatytułowany Popers. Gościnnie w nagraniach wzięła udział piosenkarka Ewa Bem, muzyk jazzowy Wojciech Karolak, basista Vaila Johnsna oraz saksofonista Eric Marienthal. W ramach promocji w Teatrze Polskim w Warszawie Piaseczny zagrał koncert pod nazwą Piasek i Przyjaciele, podczas którego gościnnie wystąpili m.in.: Jan Borysewicz, Reni Jusis i Anna Przybylska. W maju 2001 Piaseczny został wybrany wewnętrznie przez Telewizję Polską na reprezentanta Polski podczas 46. Konkursu Piosenki Eurowizji w Kopenhadze. Jego konkursową piosenką został utwór „2 Long” skomponowany przez Roberta Chojnackiego. 12 maja wystąpił w finale konkursu i zajął ostatecznie 20. miejsce z 11 punktami na koncie. Podczas występu miał na sobie sztuczne futro, które zrzucił w trakcie śpiewania. Po koncercie finałowym otrzymał za to Nagrodę im. Barbary Dex przyznawaną w internetowym plebiscycie najgorzej ubranemu uczestnikowi danego konkursu. W 2002 we współpracy z m.in. Zbigniewem Wodeckim, Marylą Rodowicz i Patrycją Markowską nagrał utwór „Oj Kot” promujący film kostiumowy Zemsta w reżyserii Andrzeja Wajdy. 2003–05: Andrzej Piaseczny i Jednym tchem 10 listopada 2003 ukazał się jego kolejny album studyjny, zatytułowany Andrzej Piaseczny, który promowany był przez single „Szczęście jest blisko”, „Teraz płacz” oraz „Jedna na milion”. Płyta dotarła do 13. miejsca zestawienia OLiS. Rok później Piaseczny uczestniczył w sztafecie z ogniem olimpijskim podczas Letnich Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Atenach. We wrześniu tego samego roku ukazał się singel Krzysztofa Krawczyka „Przytul mnie życie” nagrany w duecie z Piasecznym. W 2005 Piaseczny wziął udział w nagraniach płyty zatytułowanej Słowa, zawierającej piosenki skomponowane do wierszy Jana Pawła II. 3 września wystąpił podczas Festiwalu w Sopocie, na którym zaśpiewał piosenkę „Z głębi duszy”, dzięki której zdobył główną nagrodę Bursztynowego Słowika. 19 września wydał kolejny album solowy, zatytułowany Jednym tchem, który pod koniec 2006 uzyskał status platynowej płyty w kraju. W tym samym roku ukazał się kolejny solowy album Roberta Chojnackiego, zatytułowany Saxophonic, w którego nagraniach wziął udział Piaseczny. W grudniu tego samego roku wystąpił w programie Arie z uśmiechem wyemitowanym na antenie stacji telewizyjnej TVP2, podczas którego zaśpiewał dwie arie operetkowe: „Dziewczyno Ty moja” i „Usta milczą, dusza śpiewa” wraz z Katarzyną Cerekwicką. W 2007 wystąpił podczas festiwalu TOPtrendy w Sopocie, a także wziął udział w recitalu Seweryna Krajewskiego zatytułowanego Niebo z moich stron, który odbył się podczas Krajowego Festiwalu Piosenki Polskiej w Opolu. 2008–09: 15 dni, Spis rzeczy ulubionych 7 kwietnia 2008 z okazji piętnastolecia działalności artystycznej Piasecznego ukazała się płyta, zatytułowana 15 dni, na której znalazły się jego najpopularniejsze piosenki oraz dwie premierowe kompozycje: „Komu potrzebny żal” i tytułowa – „15 dni”. Pod koniec marca 2009 ukazał się jego kolejny album solowy, zatytułowany Spis rzeczy ulubionych. Skomponowana przez Seweryna Krajewskiego płyta była promowana utworem „Chodź, przytul, przebacz”, który został wyróżniony m.in. w programie muzycznym Hit Generator. 30 listopada ukazał się wspólny album koncertowy Piasecznego i Krajewskiego, zatytułowany Na przekór nowym czasom – live. W styczniu 2010 Piaseczny odebrał Telekamerę w kategorii Muzyka, natomiast miesiąc później album Spis rzeczy ulubionych został wyróżniony przez słuchaczy Radia Wawa statuetką Złotego Dzioba. 15 kwietnia 2011 odbyła się premiera wspólnej płyty Piasecznego i Stanisława Sojki, zatytułowanej W blasku światła, na której znalazła się muzyka Sojki i Seweryna Krajewskiego ilustrująca poematy Karola Wojtyły. 2011–14: To co dobre Jesienią 2011 wraz z Katarzyną „Kayah” Rooijens, Anną Dąbrowską i Adamem „Nergalem” Darskim objął funkcję jurora w programie TVP2 The Voice of Poland. 23 stycznia 2012 ukazał się jego siódmy solowy album, zatytułowany To co dobre, który promowały single „To co dobre, to co lepsze” i „Z dwojga ciał”. Płyta dotarła do 1. miejsca listy OLiS. W tym samym roku artysta wziął udział w trzeciej edycji programu TVP2 Bitwa na głosy, którą ostatecznie wygrał ze swoją drużyną z Kielc, a także nagrał z Sewerynem Krajewskim płytę zatytułowaną Zimowe piosenki, która w dniu premiery uzyskała status platynowej płyty. W 2014 wystąpił jako gość muzyczny w finale 14. edycji programu Dancing with the Stars. Taniec z gwiazdami oraz podczas XVI edycji programu Marzenia Marcina Dańca. Od 2015: Kalejdoskop i The Voice of Poland Pod koniec marca 2015 wydał swój kolejny album studyjny, zatytułowany Kalejdoskop, który nagrał we współpracy z orkiestrą Metropole Orkest. Album promowały single „Kalejdoskop szczęścia” i „O sobie samym”. 5 marca 2016 wystąpił jako gość specjalny krajowych eliminacji do 61. Konkursu Piosenki Eurowizji. W trakcie koncertu zaśpiewał piosenki: „Kalejdoskop szczęścia” i „W świetle dnia”, a także przebój „Ostatni” z repertuaru Edyty Bartosiewicz. Jesienią 2015, 2016 i 2017 zasiadał w jury programu TVP2 The Voice of Poland. Dyskografia Twórczość muzyczna Albumy studyjne Albumy kompilacyjne Albumy koncertowe Single Gościnnie Inne albumy Teledyski Filmografia Nagrody i wyróżnienia Zobacz też *Michał Grobelny *Marek Molak Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panowie wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści czwartej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści dziesiątej edycji